Petites histoires et grosses conneries
by Okonomiyuki
Summary: Recueil de courtes voire très courtes histoires sur Death Note. Majoritairement sur L et Light, ou sur Mello et Near.
1. Présence encombrante

**Titre** : Présence encombrante.

**Personnage(s)** : L

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer** : Alors non, Death Note ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont l'oeuvre de ces chers Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata. Je refaçonne juste leur création à ma sauce.

**Commentaire** : Ceci est mon premier drabble. Il est affreusement débile.

* * *

Il y a toujours et en tout lieu des présences encombrantes.

Du moins, c'était ce que L pensait.

Et il l'avait pensé en ce moment plus que jamais.

Il avait essayé d'en faire abstraction pourtant.

Il avait tenté de se concentrer uniquement sur son café surdosé en glucose.

Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Alors il avait agité le bras.

Plusieurs fois.

Et comme il revenait, il s'était levé.

Puis il s'était énervé.

Il avait voulu le tuer.

Oh oui il avait voulu l'aplatir, l'écraser, le réduire en charpie, le brûler, et même l'éclater de tous les côtés dans un désir sadique de giclure d'organes et de sang.

Puis d'un coup, il avait frappé dans ses mains.

Et d'un sourire triomphant, il partit chercher un mouchoir.

Il l'avait eu.

Ce satané moustique.


	2. Soupçons

**Titre** : Soupçons

**Personnage(s)** : Misa, L, Light

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Si les personnages de Ohba et Obata m'appartenaient, le fandom serait dans la merde.

**Commentaire** : Je n'aime pas Misa. Mais je voulais absolument lui faire imaginer des choses. Plus qu'elle ne s'en imagine déjà dans le manga original. Je pense que d'une certaine façon elle nous ressemble, nous autres pauvres fans désespérées.

* * *

_15h30. Quartier général du bureau d'enquête sur l'affaire Kira. Chambre 12._

C'était l'heure de son rendez-vous quotidien avec Light. Ils avaient pris cette habitude depuis qu'ils étaient libérés, à présent complètement innocentés.

Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres, à son grand désespoir. La chambre était encore une fois plongée dans un silence complet. Du moins presque.

Des anneaux de métal s'entrechoquaient au rythme d'un tintement de cuillère sur la porcelaine. Provoquant un cliquetis incessant et insupportable. Puis un _« ploc »_. Puis deux. Puis trois.

_Ploc. Ting, ting. Ploc. Tiling. Ploc, ploc, ploc. Ting, tiling, tiling. **Slurp.** Ploc. Ting, ti-tiling. **Slurp, slurp.**_

- RAAAAH ça suffit ! explosa la jeune fille.

L'auteur du bruit parasite ne cilla pas.

- Ryûzaki, pourquoi faut-il _TOUJOURS_ que tu viennes gâcher nos rendez-vous en amoureux à Light et moi ?

Un ange passa. Elle se tourna en direction de Light afin de le prendre en témoin, qu'il dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais celui-ci trouva à ce moment précis un intérêt tout particulier à l'oiseau qui s'était posé sur le rebord d'une fenêtre de l'immeuble d'en face, dehors. Misa fulmina.

- Light chéri, dis quelque chose ! Fais sortir ce mollusque d'ici, on ne peut pas avoir d'intimité !

Le mollusque en question absorba une gorgée de café et parla enfin.

- Amane-san, la raison pour laquelle je suis ici a déjà été abordée de nombreuses fois, et tu me vois désolé d'être dans l'obligation de vous tenir compagnie. Ceci est une simple mesure de sécurité.

Il jouait avec sa cuillère, tenue entre le pouce et l'index, et la mettait de temps en temps dans sa bouche.

- N'empêche qu'être menoté à Light, c'est suspect, siffla Misa. Je t'en prie ! supplia-t-elle à l'adresse de Light.

- Misa, Ryûzaki te l'a dit, on ne peut rien faire. Et cesse je te prie de nous ennuyer avec ça, répondit le petit ami en soupirant d'un air las.

Misa, désespérée, se renfrogna. Elle remarqua cependant le sourire en coin de Ryûzaki qui fixait Light attentivement en tournant sa cuillère dans sa bouche.

Il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dessous. Elle en était persuadée.


	3. Sommeil

**Titre **: Sommeil

**Pairing **: L/Light

**Rating **: K+

**Disclaimer **: Si les personnages de Ohba et Obata m'appartenaient, le fandom serait dans la merde.

**Note **: Drabble écrit pour la communauté LJ **31_jours**. Le thème était « Cohabitation ».

* * *

- Ryûzaki, arrête...

Light poussa un soupir exaspéré. Il se retourna, prit soin de mettre le gros tas qui lui servait de colocataire bien à distance et arrangea les couvertures.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Il sentait le doux parfum du sommeil l'envahir...

Mais une masse (qui à en juger par sa forme, ressemblait fort à un bras) vint s'écraser sur sa hanche.

Deuxième soupir. A présent, Ryûzaki était complètement collé à lui et ronflait dans son oreille. Il s'agita dans son dos.

- Light-kun... mgh, chrmf grkh.

La nuit allait être longue.


	4. Aveu

**Titre** : Aveu

**Personnage(s)** : L, Light

**Rating** : K+

**Disclaimer** : Si les personnages de Ohba et Obata m'appartenaient, le fandom serait dans la merde.

**Commentaire** : Je voulais embêter ce pauvre petit L. *rire sadique*

* * *

L tapait un rapport sur l'affaire Kira, un de plus parmi les centaines qui occupaient son ordinateur. Il regarda l'heure sur l'horloge accrochée au mur à sa droite. 15h56. Plus que deux heures et quatre minutes.

L discutait avec Aizawa des mesures à prendre pour améliorer la sécurité du QG. Il avait étudié le système et il y avait encore deux ou trois détails à peaufiner. Il regarda la montre de son collègue. 16h37. Encore une heure et vingt-trois minutes.

L buvait son café. Il n'était pas assez sucré. Il tendit le bras et attrapa trois morceaux de sucre, les fit tomber un par un dans sa tasse, mélangea, buva, puis en reprit quatre autres. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. 17h28. Plus que trente-deux minutes. Trente-deux minutes avant l'heure fatidique. Trente-deux minutes.

L était devant son ordinateur. Il faisait tourner sa chaise, dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, seule sa tête ne tournait pas, fixant Light, assis devant l'ordinateur d'à côté, parfaitement immobile, à l'exception de ses doigts qui tapaient sur le clavier. L regarda son propre écran : dix-sept heures cinquante-sept minutes et vingt-huit secondes. Il mordilla son pouce, doucement, puis frénétiquement à mesure que les secondes défilaient. Dix-sept heures cinquante-huit minutes. Plus que deux minutes. Dix heures cinquante-neuf minutes. Dernière ligne droite. La chaise tournait de plus en plus vite. Vingt secondes. Elle faisait un bruit dément. Dix secondes. L se faisait mal au doigt. Cinq secondes. Quatre... Trois... Deux...

- Euh, tu sais, Light, je...

- Mmh ?

Light n'avait pas détourné les yeux de son écran.

- Je t'...

L se racla la gorge. Light ne bougea toujours pas.

Le détective tenta de se calmer, visiblement stressé par les circonstances présentes, et prit une grande inspiration, armé de courage.

- Je... t'aime.

- Mmmh.

Ce jour-là, L fut affreusement blessé dans sa fierté, mais personne n'en sut jamais rien.


End file.
